Forgiveness: are you worth it?
by jetblacksakura
Summary: Sasusaku - hinted tenten neji- SAkura has been through a lot more than what everyone thinks, but she won't tell them. Can sasuke learn to love her as he soon finds himself devoured in darkness and soon her memories are revealed?  SakuSaku
1. My tragady or death?

Silently and meaningfully she waited. She waited for someone to hear her scream in the night. She waited for someone to love her. No one _truly_ did.

She waited for them to see her, they didn't. She waited for her family to see the posibliitlys, they did just not the ones she wanted. She waited for **team kuro **_(The team made from the haruno guardians.)_ to rise in ranks, they rose to the skies. She waited for _him_ to leave, he did. She waited for Sasuke to return home (forced or not) with a women (Karin), he did.

She waited for her parents to try to...kill her, they did. She wanted to _die_.

She waited for loved ones to die, they did. She waited for her family to fall on it's knees and beg her to spare them for they meant no harm, it happened. They begged,begged, and begged. Sakura tried to find it in her heart to forgive them for it was her choice whether or not they lived. She was five when they beat her. She was six when her parents tried to kill her. She killed them protecting herself.

She was seven when no one wanted her. She was eight when her family broke every bone in her body. She was nine when no body needed her. She was ten when when the doctors told her she was sick. She was twelve when her uncle killed someone in front of her and so on and on.

It all stopped when she turned sixteen for she had grown and matured...and she threaten to kill every last one of them...

Their fate relies in her hands..

It's really short, but I wanted to submit it first to see if anyone has any suggestions. If not I will keep posting. Visitors and other members please feel free to review an point out your veiw.

I would really appreciate it, but it's your choice. Thank you for reading it and I hope you'll stick and read when I post the other chapters when I have written them. Thank you.


	2. Rememberance

Tenten searched for her lost friend for hours. They had became great friends after Naruto & Sasuke left. Kakashi just...didn't teach Sakura so sakura and tenten started training late at night together since they couldn't sleep. They talked about opinions, worries, fears, ambition, love, hate, Etc.

Tenten had to find her. She owed her that much.

-00-

Neji watched tenten as she raced forward trying to find her long lost friend before they declared her a missing-nin. Such love and passion. Neji soon found himsel wondering what the two had been through together. He had seen their battles and wars and how they fought together side by side, but he never pictured this..

-00-

There should have been **scream**s echo through the cave. Blood splattered on the walls.

No one to tell the tale of the little girl who will die on her 16th birthday.

The little girl who is kind, caring, and loving. The girl who will cry a river for her destiny is not kind. It is not merciful. She will only know pain and that is how she will life, giving a never ending loving heart that is will be in pain that no one sees.

She spares them and this is her reward, torture. She will not tell a soul of what happened that night or those months. She can no longer tell how long she was there all she knows is that she wished she had died. She shouldn't have spared them. She should have ended their pathetic lives there, but it seemed against her nature to do such a thing. How very _ wrong _she was.

Which is why she is standing in a pile of bodies looking horrified. She stayed there a long time mumbling 'it was self defense-self defense. I'm a monster..self-defense...'.

She slowly sank to the ground on her knees. She didn't notice when a team of ANBU arrived or how they called her name. She didn't notice when they passed Naruto on the way to the hospital. How horror stuck he was by the sight of her. She didn't notice Kakashi drop his book. She didn't notice anything, her friends, the Hokage, Sasuke being back, all she knew was that she was the one she murdered her family out of self defense and how they tortured how over something that wasn't her fault... She killed her family...but only the ones that hurt her..only them, but that was most of them...

_'what have I done'_

**and that is when she began to scream.**

**Let me know what you think. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. It's pretty short**

**chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. 3**


End file.
